


Nonstop July

by triskelos



Series: Fight like a girl [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Рейтинг: еле-еле PGПейринг: Кэт/Джо, Ким МэннерсЖанр: джен и чуть-чуть фэмаA/N: Написано на Лотерею, где я вытащила Кэт и Кима. Название, как у меня в последнее время часто бывает, из названия песни A-Ha - Nonstop July
Relationships: Jo Harvelle/Kat (Supernatural: Asylum)
Series: Fight like a girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956688





	Nonstop July

Удивительно, но порой некоторые мгновения могут изменить жизнь навсегда. Простые, абсолютно незначительные, и не замеченные никем, кроме тебя.  


Со многими ведь произошло то же, что и с ней. Ну, возможно, не то же самое. Ну, далеко не то же самое. Но многие девчонки встречались с идиотами. И только ее идиот умудрился одним поступком настолько изменить ее мир, навсегда, на всю жизнь. Надо ему хоть открытку послать, что ли…  


\- Кэт, ты идешь? – позвал из-за деревьев хорошо знакомый, родной голос, от которого каждый раз теплели ладони.  


Кэт затушила сигарету носком сапога и поднялась с поваленного дерева. Сумка весит килограмм восемь, печально констатировала она, но привычно подхватила ее на плечо.  


\- Иду, зайчик! – крикнула она, еще раз огляделась по сторонам, поправила медальон на шее и пошла вглубь подсвеченного солнцем леса.  


***

  
Черт, можно ведь было поехать по другой дороге! Ну, подумаешь, дольше на два часа. Зато теперь, из-за перекрытого участка, он потеряет все четыре.  


Ким минут пять мрачно таращился на затор, еще столько же - на вереницу машин сзади, а потом все-таки достал из кармана телефон. Съемки и так были на грани срыва, теперь и завтрашний день потерян. Еще и небо хмурится, как к дождю. Только в грозу еще попасть не хватало!  


Он вышел из машины и огляделся по сторонам. По обе стороны дороги лес, никакой возможности объехать перекрытый участок дороги. Ну почему перекрывать нужно практически сам въезд в городок?  


\- Не знаете, что произошло? – щурясь от ветра, спросил он у женщины, вышедшей из соседней машины, и с такой же тоской оглядывающей окрестности.  


\- Лучше бы не знала, - усмехнулась она и устало потерла виски. - Мне брат позвонил, он в Колбруке живет. Я как раз к нему еду. Нашли убитым одного из жителей. Хоть так о мертвых и не говорят, но жутко неприятный был тип. Черт, всего ведь миль пять до города! Я бы уже двадцать раз пешком дошла, если бы не машина!  


\- Так почему дорогу перекрыли?  


\- А он как раз здесь и жил, метров через пятьсот его дом стоит. Там как раз сейчас полиция возится. Его тело нашли в лесу, где-то недалеко. Обыскали дом и на заднем дворе обнаружили целое кладбище – больше тридцати могил, представляете!  


\- Ничего себе!  


\- Ну да, вот она – тихая жизнь в этих якобы благополучных городах, - криво усмехнулась она. – Здесь много лет люди пропадали, и местные, и приезжие. Я знаю, я здесь все детство провела. И на него всегда грешили, но доказать ничего не могли. А тут… Все-таки люди правы были. Тридцать человек, ужас какой!  


Городские легенды Ким любил и всегда чуял за версту. Как и в этом случае – маньяк из маленького городка, все знали, но не могли доказать. По сути, в его работе это не особо пригодится, но кто знает…  


\- А почему подозревали именно его?  


Женщина пожала плечами.  


\- Ну, как это обычно бывает – потому, что он всегда был странным и нелюдимым. Говорили, что он продал душу дьяволу и в полнолуние приносил ему жертвы и такое прочее. Бред это все, конечно… – она на секунду задумалась и присела на капот своей машины. – Хотя я вам так скажу – что-то с этим Томом все равно было не в порядке. Лет пять назад его словно подменили, он даже внешне каким-то страшным стал. Перестал с людьми общаться, в городе появлялся раз в месяц, не чаще. И постоянно ходил со своим старым мачете, будто сквозь джунгли дорогу собирался прорубать. С ним даже по одной улице было страшно идти.  


\- Так то же с ним произошло, если он сам похищал людей?  


\- Кто знает. Брат говорит, что его нашли в лесу – на груди ожоги, с руками что-то странное, и с зубами. В доме – полный разгром, везде кровь. Может, его очередная жертва пристукнула? – она пожала плечами, зябко ежась от холодного осеннего ветра, и вернулась в салон своего пикапа.  


Ким еще раз проклял тот час, когда решил ехать по проселочным дорогам.  


***

  
Дорогу открыли через полтора часа. Ким за это время допил кофе из термоса, дважды позвонил жене, но так и не дозвонился и окончательно посадил батарею лэптопа, бесцельно открывая и закрывая разные видео-файлы. Потому, когда водитель старенького «Форда», так долго маячившего у него перед носом, завел мотор, он понял в полной мере значение слова «счастье». Машины медленно двинулись с места и стало понятно, что такими темпами даже те несколько миль, которые оставались до города, займут минимум полчаса времени.  


Случайная знакомая не обманула, и через несколько минут он увидел выступающий из густого хвойного леса фасад деревянного, сильно запущенного дома. Земля вокруг него была перекопана и вокруг здания все еще сновали полицейские. Не иначе, как со всего штата созвали, подумал Ким и тут же себя одернул. Не повод иронизировать, совсем не повод. Ведь действительно жуткая ситуация, не даром он всегда недолюбливал проселочные дороги.  


Дорога сделала поворот и вдали показался городок, небольшой, одноэтажный, один из миллиарда точно таких же, рассыпанных по всей стране. Поток машин впереди едва двигалась, и он почувствовал, что опять начинает злиться. Перекусить бы, попить кофе, принять душ… Но нельзя, нужно постараться компенсировать это время, чтобы хотя бы к середине следующего дня оказаться на съемках.  


Он переключил радиостанцию и устало оглянулся по сторонам. Лес, сосны, ничего особенного. Справа, среди хвойных веток, вдруг мелькнули светлые пряди волос и на обочину вышла девушка. 

Ничего особенного, лет двадцать, тонкие, длинные, растрепанные волосы. Одежда, как для кемпинга – подкатанные джинсы, высокие ботинки, на плече две громадные холщовые сумки. Оглядевшись по сторонам, она нырнула обратно в лес и практически моментально появилась опять, придерживая за плечи свою копию – слегка прихрамывающую невысокую блондинку. В руках вторая девушка держала какую-то темную тряпку. Странное время они для пикника выбрали, подумал Ким, и перевел взгляд на маячившую вдали вывеску с названием города. Ну что же машины тащатся, как сонные? 

Ему ведь еще нужно заправить бак, купить пару сэндвичей и налить в термос кофе. А потом постараться проехать сегодня еще хотя бы миль сто, чтобы хоть как-то наверстать упущенное время.  


От мыслей его отвлек стук в приоткрытое окно. Одна из девушек заглянула в салон и дружелюбно улыбнулась. Ким приоткрыл окно и в машине моментально запахло озоном – видимо, гром и молнии все-таки не обойдут их стороной.  


\- Не подвезете мою подругу до города? А то гроза надвигается, можем не успеть.  


\- А ты как же? – заинтригованно спросил Ким, но, тем не менее, открыл дверцу и вышел из машины.  


Вторая девушка попыталась что-то возразить, но первая, мгновенно перестав улыбаться, довольно резко шикнула на нее.  


\- Мы уже все решили, правда? – первая говорила тихо, но четко, потому Ким слышал каждое слово. – Сама же понимаешь, работу нужно закончить. Я быстро справлюсь, часа за полтора. Да и чего ты переживаешь? Там уже ничего страшного не осталось. А тебе нужно промыть руки, колено перевязать... Подожди меня в той закусочной, с пирогами, помнишь?  


\- Только не долго, хорошо? – голос второй был на удивление твердым, хотя Ким теперь видел, что на ее ладонях лежит не тряпка, а футболка, насквозь пропитанная присохшей кровью.  


\- Слово скаута! - улыбнулась первая и легонько провела по ее волосам. – Ерунда ведь осталась, только эту фиговину найти...  


\- Дамы! – не выдержал Ким, когда машины, ехавшие сзади, наконец-то начали возмущенно сигналить. – Или садитесь, или я еду дальше.  


\- Ой, прошу прощения! – первая опять сладко улыбнулась, но глаза при этом остались такими же сосредоточенными. – Я останусь, палатки соберу. А то так глупо получилось, она вам все объяснит...  


Она открыла заднюю дверцу машины и помогла подруге сесть внутрь. Потом поставила ей в ноги одну из сумок и, прошептав что-то на ухо, захлопнула дверь. Ким тронул машину с места и в зеркале заднего вида заметил, что девушка, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы помахать на прощание, мгновенно скрылась среди деревьев.  


***

\- До аптеки подбросите? – спокойно спросила вторая и аккуратно опустила руки на колени, все так же ладонями вверх. У нее были громадные, настороженные глаза, маленький подбородок и растрепанные, пыльные волосы.  


\- Если она в этих краях вообще есть, - пошутил Ким и с интересом посмотрел на нее в зеркало. – Что у тебя с руками?  


\- Да так, ерунда, - усмехнулась она и Ким вдруг понял, что ей никак не больше двадцати. – Решили пару дней пожить у озера, в палатках, каникулы все-таки... А тут все сразу – и погода испортилась, и вот это, - в зеркало он увидел, что она кивает на свои руки. – До сих пор не пойму, как я могу быть такой неуклюжей! Засмотрелась куда-то и скатилась в овраг. Вот, коленом ударилась и руки поцарапала.  


Она болтала и болтала, а Ким краем глаза наблюдал за ней в зеркало. Хорошая девочка, такая солнечная… А взгляд – как булавки.  


\- Как тебя зовут? – перебил он и невольно посмотрел на спидометр. Ну да, с такой скоростью он в этой чертовой Монтане жить останется.  


\- Меня зовут Кэт, - пропела девчонка. – А тебя?  


\- Ким. А твою сестру?  


Кэт сосредоточенно нахмурилась, будто не понимая, о чем он говорит.  


\- Ну, кто с тобой был? Сестра?  


Девчонка разразилась веселым смехом:  


\- А что, похожа? – она закусила губу, но не выдержала и опять рассмеялась.  


\- Ну, не очень, - вынужден был признать Ким. – Но что-то общее все-таки есть.  


\- Мы одной краской для волос пользуемся! – еще сильнее захохотала Кэт. – Нет, не сестра. Так скажем – соседка по общежитию.  


Ким прокрутил в голове разговор двух девчонок, интонации, жесты и почему-то смутился, как двадцатилетний. То ли ему уже чудиться начинает, то ли…  


\- А разве здесь есть место для палаток? Я думал, вокруг только лес. – увел он разговор в сторону.  


\- Ну да, - Кэт кивнула и неловко пошевелила плечом, пытаясь отбросить волосы с лица. – Мы, правда, немного спонтанно все решили, но такая погода была хорошая… А то все лето холодное, даже  обидно. И там дальше есть озеро, такое чистое.  


Колонна машин чуть быстрее поползла по шоссе и Ким прибавил скорость. Кэт говорила и говорила, а он чувствовал, что любопытство захлестывает его все сильнее. Что-то здесь было не так, и он только сейчас начал понимать, насколько «не так».  


Вряд ли две девушки пойдут в лес вдвоем, без компании. Да и места здесь для кемпинга странные. К тому же акцент у обеих нездешний, причем еще и разный. И вообще, не производят они впечатление обычных девчонок из колледжа.  


Когда они добрались до въезда в Колбрук, Ким окончательно понял, что его смущает в попутчице – ее спокойствие. Ни покрасневших глаз, ни дрожащих рук, никаких причитаний… А ведь ей должно быть очень больно, подумал он. Ведь как сильно нужно поранить ладони, чтобы было столько крови. Да и это спокойствие не вяжется ни с испорченными выходными, ни с тем, что ее подруга сейчас одна шастает по лесу, где несколькими часами раньше нашли убитым местного маньяка. Кстати… Он вспомнил теорию женщины, с которой разговаривал на дороге. И опять таки – даже это не подходит.  


\- Здесь налево, - оборвала его размышления Кэт и осторожно пошевелила затекшими кистями рук.  


\- Кэт, а ты откуда? – послушно поворачивая, поинтересовался Ким.  


Глаза в зеркале заднего вида лукаво прищурились.  


\- Из Иллинойса. А что?  


\- Ничего особенного. Просто как-то далеко в поход вы в поход выбрались…  


\- Ну, - усмехнулась она. – На то он и поход, правда?  


***

Аптека в городке была одна и в ней до сих пор, как и во времена Тома Сойера, торговали газировкой и лакричными леденцами. Ким обошел машину и, придержав Кэт за локти, помог ей осторожно ступить на поврежденную ногу. Она была на целую голову ниже его, но совсем не производила впечатления хрупкой или беспомощной.  


\- Ну, здесь я уже сама, - улыбнулась она, когда Ким вытащил из салона ее сумку. – Спасибо, Ким.  


\- Ну и куда ты сама? Ты же даже руки перебинтовать не сможешь! Давай, я хоть с этим помогу.  


Проще было бы ехать дальше. Может, еще успеет, или хотя бы опоздает не так сильно. Но бросить девчонку, которая ему в младшие внучки годится, вот так, одну, да еще и с таким кошмаром вместо ладоней, он не мог. Как не мог бросить и ее тайну.  


\- Ладно, - неожиданно легко согласилась Кэт. – Тогда возьми у меня в кармане двадцатку, - она кивнула на передний карман своих джинсов. – Купишь большущую бутылку перекиси и несколько бинтов, хорошо? А я здесь подожду.  


Ким удивленно посмотрел на девчонку, пытаясь понять, что она задумала.  


\- Расслабься, - спокойно и четко произнесла она. – Я знаю, что ты не маньяк и не по таким малявкам, как я. Просто достань деньги, я не могу, как видишь.  


\- Оставь себе, у меня на перекись хватит, - пробормотал Ким и, обескураженный ее неожиданной прямотой, скрылся в аптеке.  


Когда он вернулся спустя десять минут, девчонка сидела на капоте его машины и задумчиво водила в воздухе носком сапога. Редкие прохожие с интересом рассматривали ее – мало того, что нездешняя, так еще и в таком малопрезентабельном виде. Смотрелась она и правда странно – как милая ведьмочка Сабрина, но в рваной одежде, тяжелых сапогах и с пораненными руками. Ким почему-то вспомнил тяжелые армейские ботинки ее подруги и внимательнее присмотрелся к обуви Кэт. То же самое – грубые, крепкие, совсем не девчачьи сапожищи, еще и с крепкими, явно укрепленными металлом носками. М-да…  


Футболка присохла, так же, как и лоскутки, которыми были перевязаны раны, и Киму пришлось несколько раз легонько дернуть края. Кэт зашипела, как настоящая кошка, и на открывшихся ладонях он увидел несколько длинных, глубоких порезов. Так порезаться можно только чем-то очень острым и тяжелым, подумал он.  


\- В овраг скатилась, да? – хмыкнул Ким и посмотрел ей в лицо. – Будет очень больно, кстати.  


\- Лей, не трусь, - она хитро прищурилась и лягнула его голень носком здоровой ноги. – Уж точно не больнее, чем до сих пор.  


Перекись с шипением запузырилась на искалеченных руках. Но Кэт только стукнула ногой по шине и выругалась сквозь зубы не хуже портового грузчика. Запекшаяся кровь оттиралась плохо, но раны удалось очистить и довольно аккуратно забинтовать. Ким краем глаза наблюдал за своей «пациенткой» - за всю процедуру она дернулась только пару раз и даже не думала бледнеть от вида своей крови. То ли болевой порог высокий, то ли нервы крепкие, подумал он. То ли просто не в первый раз.  


Когда с руками было покончено, Ким принялся осматривать колено девчонки.  


\- Левая нога?  


\- Угу.  


\- Больно?  


\- Когда ступаю – да, - Кэт аккуратно, одними пальчиками вытащила штанину из сапога и он увидел громадный синяк, прямо на коленной чашечке. – Когда просто сижу – так, ноет немного.  


\- Ладно, тоже забинтуем. Только для того, чтобы ты не пугала местных жителей всей палитрой лиловых оттенков. А может, и ходить легче будет.  


Когда перевязка была закончена, Ким готов был поклясться, что чехол на внутренней стороне сапога был предназначен совсем не для помады. Словно в подтверждение его мыслей, Кэт ловко выхватила из второго сапога нож и, не обращая внимания на забинтованные ладони, точно и быстро распорола штанину до колена.  


\- А как я их по-другому теперь сниму? – ответила она на невысказанный вопрос Кима. – К тому же, им теперь все равно – одной дыркой больше, одной меньше…  


Она, по сути, была права – вся ее одежда выглядела так, будто побывала в кухонном комбайне. Уже уверенно ступив на левую ногу, она вытащила из сумки мятый свите и что-то джинсовое. А потом в мгновение ока нырнула на заднее сидение машины, захлопнув дверцу.  


В расстегнутой сумке, оставшейся на капоте, было видно несколько обтрепанных книг, какую-то одежду и дробовик. Настоящий. Потому что уж в чем-чем, а в ружьях и винтовках Ким разбирался с детства. Прекрасно, просто прекрасно! Мало того, что он потерял столько времени, так еще и впутался в какую-то ерунду, которая ему не нравилась очень сильно.  


Где-то на горизонте мелькнула первая молния и мгновенно загрохотал гром. Запах озона усилился и ветер все сильнее гнул деревья к земле.  


Он аккуратно достал первую книгу. Хм… «Легенды племени Абсарока», выдана полгода назад читателю №2475. Судя по штампу, в городской библиотеке Рокфорда, Иллинойс. Между страницами лежала мятая фотография - какая-то компания на трибунах футбольного поля.  


Его отвлекло деликатное покашливание. Кэт, оказывается, уже вышла из машины и теперь стояла рядом, медленно завязывая волосы в хвост.  


\- Ты позволишь? – с нескрываемой иронией спросила она, забирая у него из рук книгу, и сунула фотографию между страниц. – Кусочек старой жизни, как видишь. Ты спешишь?  


\- Ну… - замялся Ким. Да, надо ехать. Но бросить такую историю... Это было выше его сил. – Не очень. А что?  


\- Пошли, я тебя кофе угощу. За бинты и вообще… - девчонка попытала забросить тяжеленную сумку на плечо, но даже взять ее за ручки она могла с трудом.  


\- Хватит геройствовать, деточка! – Ким подхватил ее сумку и поморщился. Аккуратнее надо, не двадцать уже, даже не сорок, и позвоночник не устает ему об этом напоминать.  


Закусочная обнаружилась практически за углом. Кэт, с перебинтованными руками и коленом уже, к счастью, не вызывала такого ажиотажа. Все-таки чистый, хоть и мятый свите в комплекте с юбкой превратили ее из жертвы аварии в обычную, слегка эксцентричную барышню. Потому ни сапоги, ни бинты не привлекали особого внимания.  


\- Я жутко-жутко-жутко хочу есть! – протараторила Кэт, аккуратно присаживаясь за столиком у окна. – Что ты будешь?  


\- Не знаю, кофе, наверное. И сэндвич какой-нибудь.  


\- Чудненько, - улыбнулась она, кивнула официантке и пошевелила кистями рук, стараясь разогнать кровь в затекших руках.  


\- Туго?  


\- Нормально. Так даже лучше, а то мне когда-то плечо плохо перебинтовали… В общем, лучше туго.  


Сквозь стекло было видно, как на пересохшую землю упали первые капли и вскоре за стеной дождя нельзя было рассмотреть даже противоположную сторону улицы.  


Даже при небольшом росте, аппетит у Кэт был не хуже, чем у взрослого мужчины. Не моргнув глазом, она заказала себе два гамбургера, гору жареной картошки и многозначительно покосилась в сторону пирожных.  


Прожевав ломтик картошки, она счастливо зажмурилась и откинулась на спинку стула.  


\- Ну, начинай! – подмигнула она Киму, откусывая добрых полгамбургера.  


\- Что начинать? – Ким глянул на часы и задумался. Ее подруга сказала – полтора часа. Прошло минут сорок, значит осталось..  


\- Еще минут пятьдесят, возможно час, - спокойно подсказала Кэт. – Не переживай, она девочка взрослая, справится. А начинать что… Ну, что-нибудь на тему «я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю…».  


\- Не дождешься! – хмыкнул Ким и откусил кусок сэндвича с тунцом. – Нет, ну понятно, что что-то происходит, но я совсем не горю желанием в это лезть. Подожду с тобой твою соседку по общежитию, или кто она тебе, и поеду дальше. Мне завтра надо быть за три штата отсюда.  


\- Зачем?  


\- По работе. И так опоздал, сначала из-за перекрытой дороги, потом из-за того, что ты похожа на мою младшую дочку, когда она была в твоем возрасте… - он совсем не планировал этого говорить, но это было правдой. Он вспомнил Ханну, когда ей было двадцать - ее темную мантию на вручении диплома, счастливую улыбку. А ведь ей уже двадцать семь – вышла замуж, работает архитектором, с ним видится редко, потому что оба постоянно в разъездах.  


\- То есть, ты именно потому мне помог? Не по какой-то другой причине? – хитро прищурилась она.  


\- Солнышко, у меня трое детей и каждый из них старше тебя. И жена, которая скоро от меня уйдет. Говорит, что я люблю работу больше, чем ее. И чем чаще она это говорит, тем сильнее я с ней соглашаюсь. Я уже давно октябрь. А ты… Ты – июль, понимаешь?  


\- Понимаю, не переживай. Я знаю, что ты не псих, Ким. Я же уже говорила, - улыбнулась она. – Просто тебе все равно интересно, что же происходит. Но я тебе просто не смогу всего рассказать, сам видишь. Потому считай, что я просто такая вот неустроенная девица – редко бываю дома, много читаю, путешествую по стране, часто довольно странными способами, - Кэт дожевала последний гамбургер и вытянула руки перед собой.  


\- Уж не более странными, чем я, - пробормотал Ким и достал из кармана телефон. – Слушай, я на минутку, нужно коллегам позвонить.  


Джош, безусловно, не обрадовался и минут семь читал Киму нотации на тему того, что в стране еще не закончились самолеты, и нормальные люди уже много не тратят на дорогу по два дня. Сквозь окна кафе Ким видел, что Кэт оживленно беседует с высоченной кучерявой официанткой и показывает ей на свое колено.  


\- Аккуратнее теперь, хорошо? Моей кузина тоже когда-то коленом ударилась, так ей потом операцию делали! Теперь ни одну нормальную юбку одеть не может из-за шрама, - тарахтела официантка, когда Ким вернулся за столик.  


\- Спасибо, Бетти Энн, - кивнула Кэт, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать смех. – Я постараюсь. Можно мне, все-таки, чашку кофе и шоколадный кексик, такой же, как вчера?  


\- Ой, конечно, золотце! – засуетилась она и спрятала блокнот в карман фартука. – Приятно познакомиться, сэр, – Бэтти Энн кивнула в сторону Кима и поспешила к стойке.  


\- Что это было? – ошарашено спросил Ким.  


\- Начиная со вчерашнего дня - мое личное проклятие, - засмеялась Кэт. – Я здесь всего второй раз, а уже знаю всю историю ее семьи до пятого колена. Повезло же нам – она как раз на смену пришла. 

Хотя она хорошая, хоть и слишком суетливая.  


Бэтти Энн приволокла поднос и поставила перед ними целый кофейник.  


\- Держите, - улыбнулась она. – У вас обоих такие глаза, будто вы дня два не спали.  


\- Спасибо! – еще раз поблагодарила Кэт и, осторожно двигая рукой, достала из кармана юбки несколько свернутых купюр. – Тогда можно еще одну чашку и кусок клубничного пирога?  


Ким невольно посмотрел на часы. Еще минут двадцать… Он налил кофе в чашку Кэт, потому что кофейник она бы все равно сама не смогла поднять, и долил немного в свою.  


\- Я все-таки один вопрос задам, можно? Зачем тебе это надо? Ну, то есть, не лучше ли было бы поступить в колледж, жить в общежитии, шататься по вечеринкам? Почему тебе нужно заниматься 

именно этим? Или почему именно тебе?  


\- Потому что именно ко мне когда-то подошел призрак, - пробормотала она, отламывая кусочек кекса. – Подошел и прошептал кое-что на ухо.  


\- Ты о чем? – озадаченно переспросил Ким и почувствовал, что попутчица начинает его пугать.  


\- Да так, ерунда, - она улыбнулась. – Я встречалась с одним парнем, а он меня как-то повел на свидание в дом с привидениями. Знаешь, я вот сегодня с утра думала – бывают ведь такие моменты,  которые определяют всю твою дальнейшую жизнь. То есть, после которых все кардинально меняется и уже никогда не будет так, как раньше. Я вот точно знаю, что если бы в тот вечер не пошла на  свидание, а готовилась к контрольной по английской литературе, то сейчас была бы совсем другим человеком. И ведь в моем случае все изменила пара секунд, всего одна фраза. Просто после этого я не могла больше жить дома, ходить по выходным в церковь…  


\- По поводу призрака я все равно не понял…  


\- Забей, правда. Лучше живи себе спокойно, без нервов. Потому что искать монстров под кроватью в твоем возрасте будет очень неприятно, - Кэт допила кофе и откинулась на спинку стула.  


\- А родители как же?  


Она нахмурилась.  


\- Ну, не особо счастливы, как понимаешь. Но все еще думают, что я успокоюсь и через год все-таки поступлю в колледж. Ладно, Ким, а у тебя был такой момент?  


\- Хмм.. Когда-то очень давно родители зачем-то повели меня в кино. Это было их большой ошибкой, потому что из-за этого я не стал хирургом. А это была их мечта.  


\- Предлагаю выпить по глоточку кофе за родителей-идеалистов! – Кэт опять подмигнула ему и отсалютовала чашкой, которую с трудом держала перебинтованными ладонями.  


***

Первая девушка, которую Ким, не зная настоящего имени, продолжал называть именно так, появилась только через полчаса и была больше похожа на утопленницу. Не говоря ни слова, она подошла к их столику, швырнула на пол сумку и, едва глянув на Кима, принялась стаскивать с себя насквозь мокрую кожаную куртку. Затем плюхнулась на сидения рядом с Кэт и, наклонившись к ней, нежно потерлась носом о ее нос. Ким деликатно отвел взгляд. Все-таки не показалось…  


\- Все в порядке? – мягко спросила Кэт, гладя ее по мокрым волосам.  


\- Ага! – буркнула та и обессилено опустила голову на стол. – Все сделала, маску разбила, вещи забрала, и вот твой трофей. А теперь убейте меня или дайте хоть чего-нибудь горячего! – и она  положила на стол перед подругой странной формы сверток, из которого выглядывала плетеная рукоять.  


Ким готов был поспорить, что внутри - мачете все того же маньяка.  


Смирившись с тем, что он сегодня отвечает за кофе, Ким наполнил новую чашку и пододвинул ее на середину стола.  


\- Джо! – тихонько позвала подругу Кэт. – Знакомься, это Ким. Он красиво бинтует руки и знает, что я знаю, что он знает. И вообще – он хороший.  
Джо подняла голову и тряхнула волосами.  


\- Если хороший, тогда приятно познакомиться, - она протянула Киму свою ледяную руку. – Боже, какой же там ливень! Одно хорошо – никто не шастает, потому я все быстро успела. Кстати, котик, вот – твой первый клык оборотня. В лесу нашла.  


Ким посмотрел на ее кисти рук, покрытые мелкими шрамами, будто от постоянных порезов, амулет на шее, такой же, как у Кэт, застиранную футболку. Ничего не спрашивать, только ничего не спрашивать. Ну, разве что…  


\- Джо, а у тебя в жизни был такой момент, после которого вся жизнь пошла в другую сторону?  


Девушка откинулась на спинку стула.  


\- Я даже назову точную дату! 7 апреля 1985 года.  


Ким и Кэт переглянулись.  


\- А что тогда произошло?  


\- Я родилась и увидела своих родителей, - расхохоталась Джо. – До того я думала, что стану актрисой.  


***

\- За следующим столбом сверни направо, - подсказала Кэт с заднего сиденья.  


Джо дремала, положив голову на ее плечо.  


\- Что же вы машину так далеко оставили? – недовольно спросил Ким. Ездить по проселочным дорогам он теперь совсем не любил.  


\- Она у нас приметная просто. А в таком городке на три дома мы и без машины сильно в глаза бросаемся. – Кэт прищурилась, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то за пеленой дождя. – Так, сейчас налево и, кажется, приехали.  


Машина, стоящая между деревьев, оказалась не просто приметной, а очень приметной. Красный «Форд», разрисованный в цветочки каким-то ненормальным художником.  


\- О, Господи! – не сдержался он. – Это что?  


\- Это мое наследство, от брата старшего. Не смейся, он у меня какой-то нео-хиппи, - и девчонка сама рассмеялась вопреки собственным словам.  


\- Нервы у него, наверное, крепкие, - не сдержался Ким.  


\- Ну да, есть немного. Джо, просыпайся, - Кэт легонько потрясла ее плечо. – Все, приехали.  


\- Ну что, дамы, - Ким повернулся к ним и еще раз подумал о том, что такой день ему мог только присниться. – Будем прощаться?  


Кэт, не сказав ни слова, погладила его руку и открыла дверь машины.  


Он наблюдал за тем, как они бредут по размокшей земле к своей кошмарной машине, молодые, как бесконечный июль. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя настолько старым.  


***

\- История ничего так, но не для нас, сам понимаешь. У нас все-таки комедия, а не твои «Секретные материалы», - Джош поправил темные очки и начал хрустеть пальцами. – А это вообще просто зарисовка для порнофильма – две лесбиянки против маньяка-оборотня.  


Ким поморщился. Как его только угораздило два года проработать с таким идиотом?  


\- Я тебе ее и не предлагаю. Это был намек. Я новый контракт подписывать не буду, ищи кого-то другого.  


Джош, быстро утратив всю свою самоуверенность, принялся что-то бормотать о новых условиях. Ким только улыбнулся. У него дома, на письменном столе лежал сценарий, пришедший вчера по почте. Автора он не знал, да и редко предложения о работе поступали именно так. Но сценарий был именно такой, как он хотел. Именно тот, где найдется место девочке, с которой говорил призрак.


End file.
